


A Girl, Her Mother and Her Step-Devil

by hellorflying



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Little Family - Freeform, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Smut, Step-Devil, Trixie knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorflying/pseuds/hellorflying
Summary: After an eventful day at the office, Chloe und Lucifer find themselves making out in Chloe's livingroom, where a certain little urchin stumbles upon them.My take on how Trixie could find out that her mother is now dating the devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 283





	A Girl, Her Mother and Her Step-Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I am publishing something in a while. I have been feeling kinda stuck..and it took me forever to finish this oneshot. And somehow I am still not 100% satsified with it..but since I am probably never gonna get there, here we go! By the way, it's been a month since the release of season 5a, which sounds kinda crazy haha. Anyway, I hope we get a cute, fluffy, funny (and also kinda hot) scene like this one in 5b! Have fun reading :)

Chloe was fiddling with the keys in her hand, desperately trying to find the right one and obviously struggling to do so, as Lucifer's hot body was pressing against her back and his strong hands were resting on her waist. His fingertips were grazing over the thin fabric of her shirt, giving her a foretaste of what was about to come, as they were softly exploring her body.

He was leaning over her shoulder and purring dirty nothings into her ear, his voice low and barely above a whisper, as he was speaking with his sexy British accent. Chloe could literally feel the goosebumps spread over her whole body, when she felt his hot breath against her neck. For a moment she indulged, giving in to the way his touch made it incredibly hard for her to concentrate on much else. She leaned her head back slightly, until she felt his cheek touch hers, and heard his breath hitch - she obviously wasn't the only one affected by this.

His fingers slipped under her shirt and suddenly she felt his warm hands on her bare waist, slowly travelling upwards, causing her to gasp. The metallic sound of the keys hitting the floor brought both of them back to reality. "Lucifer!" she almost scolded him.

"What?" he replied, looking like an innocent kid.

"Oh, don't give me those puppy dog eyes." she replied and rolled her eyes. Refraining from smiling, she bend down to pick up the keys, only to feel his warm hand graze over her back. "Lucifer.." she warned him and tried to bring some distance between them in an effort to be able to concentrate.

He scoffed. "Need I remind you, Detective, that you were the one insisting on taking this inside." he just said and pointed at the door with his hand.

"Yeah, right, you would have gladly taken me- actually, you know what, it doesn't matter."

With a mischievous grin on his face he scooched closer again, trapping her between him and the door. Chloe was just about to half-heartedly protest, when, finally, one of the keys fit. She swung open the door, before turning to face him. Their eyes met and big smiles spread on their faces. It had been a tough day at work; they barely had the chance to talk about or do much else than work. Honestly, she was surprised he had even stayed that long. She closed her eyes briefly and pushed those thoughts into the back of her head, before fusing her lips with his. Nothing else mattered right now. It was just them now.

He bid her lower lip, sucking it in a way that left her tingling with sensation, before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dancing, they stumbled inside: an entangled mess of soft moans and laboured breaths. His hands were roaming all over her body, almost as if he was touching her for the first time and wanted to explore her every curve and dimple. She stripped off his jacket and loosened his vest - almost used to all the buttons by now - as she walked them back and pressed him against the door, closing it in the process. Lucifer's lips moved downwards, sucking and kissing her neck and cleavage and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head at the anticipation of pleasure she was about to experience and also already experiencing.

"Lucifer." she moaned, when he got to that vulnerable spot behind her ear lobe.

Finally, he looked back up and their eyes locked once again. And right there in that moment, he seemed to be the most vulnerable. There was lust, pain and also love behind his dark brown eyes. She was making him feel things he had never felt before, feelings he couldn't even begin to comprehend nor put into words. The butterflies in her stomach were flying like crazy. This was incredible. They were incredible. He cupped her face with his hands, softly, and smiled, before she leaned in and captured her lips with his again.

"Mom?" a young voice cut through their moment, "Lucifer?" Trixie rubbed her eyes, almost certain she hadn't seen it right. Oh, but she had. Her mom and Lucifer were standing at - or rather against - the door with their lips fused together.

"Trixie?" Chloe choked out, obviously still caught up in her and Lucifer's moment. Her cheeks were burning red, as she was franctically trying to close the upper buttons of her shirt. This was not how she saw her evening going down. Not at all.

"Oh, for Dad's sake." Lucifer groaned and just rolled his eyes at the interruption - the little urchin really had perfect timing.

"Lucifer!" the young girl exclaimed and ran to hug the man, pretending to be completely oblivious and thus taking away some of the awkwardness that was dangling in the air. Reluctantly, he tapped her on the head, before carefully but determinedly bringing some space between the two of them. Even after years of knowing the girl and getting used to her hugs, he still felt overwhelmed by her way of showing affection.

Trixie took a few steps back and looked up at the adults expectantly. Her mother looked a bit buffled, obviously not sure what to say. The big grin on her daughter's face told her that Trixie had definitely seen what had just happened here - though it honestly hadn't been easy to overlook. Chloe then turned her head to the right, trying to catch Lucifer's eye to get his opinion on how they were gonna handle this. But he was just grinning - obviously not in the slightest bit embarrassed and rather amused by their situation. "Lucifer." she hissed warningly under her breath and motioned for him to button up his shirt, as she tried to brush off some lipstick residue from his lips.

"Um, Trix, uh, what are you doing here? I, I thought you were at your dad's today?" she asked then, cocking her head. Her hand was nervously fiddling through the air, before she put her head in her hand, as if searching for some support.

"Yeah, but dad's not gonna pick me up for another half an hour or so. He has to take care of some stuff." she replied and decided to finally ask the question she had been wanting to ask for some days now - even though it seemed kind of unnecessary now that she had basically caught them making out: "So, you two are..uh, together now?"

"Um, yeah, uh," Chloe said almost nervously and exchanged a glance with Lucifer. He was smiling softly and nodded, almost encouragingly. "Yeah, we are." she said finally and interlaced her fingers with his. Their eyes met again and for a moment it seemed like they had forgotten Trixie was even still in the room. It was just them. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

The two of them were brought back to reality by Trixie, who had thrown herself in their arms, squeaking excitedly and wearing a big smile on her face, as happiness seemed to fill her whole body. Little did they know that it was no coincidence that Trixie was still here. A little birdie had told her - rather accidently - that her mother and Lucifer had finally managed to take the plunge. So Trixie obviously had to see that for herself! And oh boy, Maze had been right.

"Uh, what is happening?" Lucifer asked confused. Chloe could barely restrain from laughing, so cute was Lucifer's unsureness. "I believe that she is telling us she approves." Chloe told him, as she went through her daughter's long hair with her free hand. This wasn't how Trixie was supposed to find out about her and Lucifer dating, but all she cared about was her reaction anyway - not that she had worried too much, after all Trixie adored Lucifer.

"Definitely approving." the girl said, when she released them a little from her grasp. Quite honestly, she had always liked the thought of her mom and Lucifer. Maybe it was the spark in her mother's eye when she told Trixie about her day at work or the way they were both changing each other for the better. Maybe it was also the fact that Lucifer was quite possibly one of the coolest guys to have in your corner. Whatever it was, she knew that her mother really really liked Lucifer and from Trixie's point of view there was no doubt that the feeling was mutual.

"Listen, Trixie," her mom started and kneeled down.

Since her and Lucifer's hand were still intertwined, she automatically pulled him downwards with her a little. "What is happening, Detective?" he asked again, before his face lit up, "Oh, are we having a starring battle?" he concluded, suddenly very eager to kneel down in front of the little girl, even despite his usual complaints that kneeling down would get his suit all dirty. "Ready for a rematch, Trix?"

"You cheated the last time!" the girl exclaimed and cut off her mother, who had already opened her mouth to say something.

Lucifer scoffed. "I- That's preposterous! I didn't cheat!" he pounted and appeared to be genuinely offended by the spawn's accusation.

"What exactly would you call holding your eyes wide open with your fingers then, huh?"

"I didn't break any of the rules!"

"You-"

"Okay, enough you two," Chloe interrupted their bickering with a serious look on her face, causing both of them to shut up immediately. Chloe bid her upper lip to keep herself from smiling, before turning to look at Trixie, softly taking her hands into her own, "I am really glad that you are taking this so well, monkey. And I am sorry you had to find out this way," she exchanged a brief glance with Lucifer, who winked at her, before she continued: "And if you have any questions or if there is anything you would like to talk about..please, let me..let us know, okay?"

"Oh come now, what's with all the talking?" Lucifer piped up, "The little urchin is obviously quite fine with us dating. I can think of better ways to spend our time." Chloe just rolled her eyes at his statement, while Trixie smiled.

Lucifer being Lucifer and her mom pretending to be annoyed with him, well, sometimes, she really was annoyed, but either way, Trixie hadn't witnessed that in a long time. And that was the normal she had missed, it were all those little moments. It were the game nights involving monopoly and debating over who had to be the shoe. It was making bets or negoitiating deals - something she had become considerably good at. At some point, they had even made a habit out of watching films together, though most of the time they had to switch movies mid-film, since Lucifer usually chose an inapproriate one - at least it was inappropriate in the eyes of her mother. And sometimes he would even let her paint a unicorn or a rainbow on his face or they would do some karaoke, though not without Lucifer constantly complaining about the lacking singing skills of her and her mother.

And for a while, everything had been going great. Until Pierce had shown up. Lucifer's visits had gotten less frequent with everyday that man was in the picture. And even though her mom said she was happy, Trixie missed Lucifer. Admittedly, Pierce was trying, he really was, but he was no Lucifer. And a part of her had always felt like her mother was feeling the exact same way. And then, suddenly, it was over with Pierce and she had thought that everything could finally go back to normal. But it didn't. Just a few days later they were sitting on a plane to Europe. Officially because her mom needed a break from work. But she knew better than that. Maze had let her in on a little secret a long time ago: it was all true. Lucifer really was the devil. And Maze really was a demon. Heaven and hell existed. And her mother just needed some time to come to terms with that.

And despite everything that had happened, she still remembered the first time she had met Lucifer like it was yesterday. It had been in the hallway of her school, where he had scared the girl who had bullied her. And from that moment onwards, they had become friends. Admittedly, he didn't seem to have much insight on dealing with children, especially not at the beginning of their friendship, but there was just something about him that she really liked. Lucifer not only brought more action, fun and ultimately also happiness to her mom's life but also to hers. She didn't care that he was the devil, she actually found it pretty cool. After all she knew that Lucifer would do anything to protect her and her mom. And honestly, how cool was that? Having the devil on your side?

However, when they came back from Rome, things still didn't go back to normal. And so she waited and then, finally, when Lucifer came back from hell, her mom and Lucifer managed to sort through their issues and take the plunge. And things could finally go back to normal. Actually, it was even better than normal. Cause now, her mom and Lucifer, her favorite step-devil, were happy. But together.

Trixie shook her head, finally. "No. No questions. Just happy you're happy." she said with a content smile.

Chloe sighed in relief and pulled her daughter in for a hug. "I love you, monkey." she mumbled and it felt like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. She was really glad that Trixie finally knew and even though it hadn't exactly happened the way she had hoped it would, she was now happy that it had.

Trixie opened her eyes and met Lucifer's. His eyes were sparkling with happiness - something she had never seen on him before. Over the years she had seen Lucifer in various states of mind, from euphoric to sad and angsty. But never before had she seen him happy. Truly happy. "I love you, too." she whispered and smiled softly. Somehow she managed to pull Lucifer into their hug with her small arms and to her surprise he didn't pull back immediately, but instead wrapped his strong arm around her back and the other one around her mother's back. He would probably never admit it, but he actually cared quite a bit about the little girl's opinion of him, because, as much as he pretended he didn't, he really liked her.

"Okay, enough with the hugging." he said, as he freed himself from the girl's hold and stood up, "I've never really understood you human's affinity to hug," he added as he dusted off his pants with his hands, "Anyway, what now? Monopoly or a film? It's my time to choose a film again, isn't it?"

Both Chloe and Trixie chuckled, before they locked eyes. "Karaoke!" they exclaimed at the same time, before bursting out laughing. Yes, this felt pretty much like the normal she was used to - their normal.


End file.
